When Two Worlds Collide
by tainted-tash
Summary: Winner of Most Nail Biting Story in SWW Halloween Picture Prompt Competition. What happens when the realm of the living and the realm of the dead collide?


**Winner of Most Nail Biting Story from SWW Halloween Picture Prompt competition.**

**With massive love to my beta, sue273, for her amazing support and doing this on such short notice. If it wasn't for you, I'd be stuffed.**

**None of the characters in this story are mine, they are the property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**When Two Worlds Collide**

I stood watching the removal van as it reversed into the drive of our new home. I looked over at Jasper as he used hand signals to help the van so it didn't smash into anything. I stood proudly and surveyed the beautiful house that we had bought at a steal. Floor to floor windows, an archway leading to the kitchen from the dining room, huge living room with corner sofa and two large master bedrooms. The house was originally priced at two-hundred and fifty thousand pounds, but the estate agents had trouble selling it, so offered it to us at one-hundred thousand pounds. Naturally, I took it.

Jasper smiled softly at me, and I waved at him. We let the removal men do their stuff—unloading the furniture that we had brought with us. The house came with most things, but we wanted our own bed and bedroom furniture. There were some things you didn't want when someone else had been in them.

We decided on the move a few weeks ago when things between our families had come to a head. It came to the point when we couldn't take the bickering anymore. We wouldn't have minded if it had been between them, but when they were bickering at us and sniping all the time, it was time we went off and got on with our own lives.

Naturally, the fighting was because we were a gay couple. Both of our families had dreams of grandchildren and great-grandchildren. What they forgot was that we could still do that—there were other options—fostering, adoption and surrogacy. Not good enough, they said, it's wrong, they said, it's disgusting, they said. They simply couldn't be happy for us. Two men in a relationship was difficult for them to handle, but we were happy, so what did it matter?

It didn't take long for us to get our things moved into the house. We started rearranging and putting our possessions in their places. We wanted to make this house a home before anything else. This was where we would be spending our long and happy lives together.

I had been wondering why we had obtained it at such a low price and why no one either wanted it, or stayed in it for long. It really was a beautiful house. The best we had seen out of all the ones we had viewed. Our second favourite had a beautiful view, but this was a winner, plus it had a pool out back!

As I drifted off to sleep, I made a mental note to get in touch with the estate agents and make sure there were no skeletons in the closet. I didn't particularly want to live anywhere where something like a murder had happened. On hindsight, maybe I should have asked beforehand. It was done now, but I would chase up on it.

~X~

Daylight pierced my eyes as I reluctantly awoke. I rolled over and Jasper was gone. I could hear the hiss of the shower and jumped out of bed to go join him. A lovely hot shower with my handsomely hot man was just what the doctor ordered for a case of sleepyitis. I skipped into the bathroom and throwing off my clothes as I went. I hopped into the shower and tucked my arms around Jasper. He squeaked in surprise, then turned to embrace me. I chuckled. I had never heard Jasper squeak, not in the two years we have been together.

I happily watched the water running down his chest, drinking in the sight greedily. I knew I had landed a wonderful bloke; kind, funny, warm and caring, but most of all, hot! Oh, he made me swell and go limp in all the right places. I leaned forward and kissed him gently at first, but it wasn't long before our kisses grew heated and breathy.

We never could keep our hands off each other. Forgoing the shower, we went back to the bedroom and picked up our kissing where we left off. Our tongues exploring each other's mouths, like we had so many times over the previous months. My hands roamed down his back until they reached the firm cheeks of his arse, so smooth and delicious. My mouth watered at the thought of tasting it again, and smelling his scent and feeling his tightness.

Jasper's hands reached my cock and it jumped to attention. Once Jasper was with me, I had no control over what my dick did, only that it, and I, craved his attention in all ways possible. Jasper shuffled down my body until his wet and hungry mouth latched onto my cock and sucked. I threw my head back and saw stars. He was tugging on me and lapping his tongue over my already swollen head. At this rate, I'd be coming like a teenager!

Come like a teenager I did. Just as Jasper squeezed a finger into my hole and fingered my prostate, I came down his throat, pumping thick and fast. I groaned and waited for Jasper to finish eating his fill. He never left a drop behind. He crawled back up my body and reached for the lube and condoms we had put in the bedside table last night.

He looked at me in wonder and I nodded my silent assent. He wanted to be in me this time. I had only ever allowed it a handful of times, and each time had been more special than the last, but some days, I just couldn't face having him in me. It wasn't him, I loved him inside me. Sometimes, I just couldn't handle the fear of my attack. All that was lost in the back of my mind as I felt Jasper's lubed fingers dip into me and roam around.

I groaned and whimpered in pleasure, waiting for him to be satisfied that I could accommodate his size. I felt the tip of his dick touch me and gently push in, and I was lost to the sensations of Jasper slipping in and out of my arse. I felt his rhythm increase as he was close to orgasm. He reached around my front and grabbed my cock, jerking it in time to his pumping. I came again, all over the bed as he spurted into the condom while still inside me. I could feel him pulsing as my own cock throbbed.

Jasper pulled out, cleaned up and laid beside me in silence. He turned to hug me and we laid like that for a bit, then Jasper left to finish off the shower I'd interrupted. I smiled to myself and wandered downstairs. I knew that we had unpacked the coffee maker and I was dying for a cup. I entered the kitchen and found the coffee maker already switched on. Odd. Jasper must have nipped downstairs before his shower to get it going. Except there was no water or coffee in it. Jasper was never that forgetful.

I shrugged it off and went about setting up the coffee maker and waited for it to brew. It was only as I turned for the sugar that I noticed all the jars were out of order. I always kept them as tea, coffee, then sugar and finally biscuits. They had been set as sugar, coffee, tea then biscuits. Jasper knew how I felt about it as I normally would just reach for the correct jar by touch, and he would never put them out of order. Odd. Again.

I conjured up that mental note to call the estate agents and trotted off to the room that had been designated as my study for my paintings. Coffee mug in hand, I dug out the card I had been given and sat down and rang them.

"Hello, Brightside Estates, Bella speaking," a bright voice said.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Edward Cullen. My partner and I recently purchased the house on Forks Lane. I was wondering, is there any particular reason that we obtained this so inexpensively, and why no one else would live in it for very long? I guess what I'm trying to say, is there anything that we should know about this house?" I mumbled out.

"Oh, hello, Mr Cullen. Yes, I remember my boss discussing that the other day. She's diarized a visit to yourselves, something about some sort of paperwork she overlooked. Perhaps I could give you her number and you can ask when to expect her?" Bella asked helpfully.

"Thank you, Bella, I would be extremely grateful for that," I smiled down the phone.

Bella reeled off a mobile number to me and I it jotted down. As soon as I got off the phone with her, I called the woman who had sold us the place. Tanya Denali, I thought her name was.

"Hello? Brightside Estates, Tanya speaking," another bright voice said.

"Hi Tanya, this is Edward Cullen. You sold the house on Forks Lane to my partner and me. I'm told by your colleague, Bella, that you intend paying us a visit today, which is excellent because I wanted to discuss something with you. What time can we expect you?"

"Uh... I would say in about an hour if you'll be ready for me by then?" she answered.

"Not a problem. See you soon."

I hung up and went off to get dressed. I passed the kitchen, but didn't notice that after rearranging the jars, they were messed up in order again. Not until I came back down to greet Tanya and make us all coffees, did I notice it. I frowned at the jars and made another mental note to tell Jasper to stop it. It wasn't funny and my OCD would only tolerate it for long.

Tanya arrived a little earlier than she said, which served to piss me off a little. Five or ten minutes I could handle, but the fact she was thirty minutes early, I had a problem with. It meant that I had less time to prepare myself and assimilate all the questions that I wanted to ask her.

Jasper, as usual, was his laid-back self. Often, I marvelled at his ability to let nothing get to him, and yet, sometimes, it pissed me off. There were some things worth giving a reaction to. I couldn't fault him on his reactions with me. He always stayed serious when we told each other sweet nothings of love and forever. I sometimes wished he could be more serious over other matters, like my OCD, which I couldn't control. Sometimes he'd laugh at me, and tell me it was nothing and to stop worrying over it. He didn't always see that he could do small things to help me, such as leaving things how I liked them. Anyway, that isn't important, what is, is the arrival of Tanya—thirty minutes early.

"Morning, Tanya. Please, come in," I said, as I opened the door.

"Hello, Edward, Jasper. It's good to see you've already started settling in," she beamed at us.

I frowned slightly, but led her to the living room anyway. Not that it was her place to comment, but I guessed that was how they were told to be, observant and friendly.

"There have been some... unusual... occurrences over the last few hours, and I wanted to see if there was anything about this house that we should know," I started off.

"Edward, please accept my apologies on this matter. Although I am the manager of the estate agents, I have only been there a couple of weeks and not had the time to familiarise myself with all the properties that we have on our listings. I was about to call you just as you called me. Bella rang me before then to explain of your concerns," Tanya muttered hurriedly.

"I appreciate that, Tanya, but if there is something about this property that we need to know about, I expect to have been told whilst viewing it, not after I have bought it," I said firmly.

Tanya squirmed in her seat and Jasper shot me a meaningful look. Ah, so he could be serious. I shot him one back. He knew very well what I was talking about, and it was time I was told if there was something wrong with this house—if something had happened in this house. I wasn't sure what it was, but I could feel there was something wrong with the house.

"I apologise that you have not been given full disclosure on this house. It appears that there was an... occurrence... in this house quite a few years ago. That seems to be the reason no one will either buy the house, or stay in it for very long," Tanya garbled out.

I took my seat next to Jasper as I had a feeling that this was something I would need to sit down for. This was not a story I was going to enjoy, or that had a happy ending. I could feel it, just like I could feel something wrong inside this house.

"About twenty years ago, a couple and their twin daughters lived here. A working-class family, apparently, bought it shortly after it was built. Their girls were beautiful; the apples of their father's eye. Unfortunately, he found out that his wife was cheating on him. They tried to repair the marriage, but he became jealous and vengeful. They declared him insane when he was arrested. According to the records, he slaughtered his wife and daughters, and then tried to kill himself.After using a knife to cut open his wife's belly in his study, and then slitting his children's throats while they were in bed, he went down to the study and wrote a note of how he couldn't bear his wife's affair and the possibility that his girls may not be his. He feared how many other times it may have happened. He tried to overdose himself on painkillers and whiskey, but he failed and was arrested for their murders. He was sent to an asylum not far from here for the criminally insane."

Jasper and I sat completely shell-shocked. How could they have forgotten to add this to the notes for Tanya to tell us? Yes, beautiful bedrooms, great views and oh, by the way, the original owner murdered his family and then tried to kill himself. These were the things a homeowner could do with knowing before getting a mortgage on the place.

Jasper was pale and looked rather clammy. I gently stroked his knee in an attempt to calm him down. I could see a panic attack coming and I didn't want that happening while we were both upset.

Tanya offered to get a glass of water for him. I scowled at her, but nodded a yes. I didn't particularly want to leave him at any point while he was in this state. There was no telling how bad it could go. I had grown accustomed to them over time, but it didn't mean that I liked them.

I told Tanya to leave and we would think about whether or not we wanted to keep the house. I had a strong intention of complaining, although I kept that to myself. Jasper was more important at that time.

~X~

After getting Jasper calmed down and resting on the sofa, I went into the study to think. Although I wasn't one to believe in ghosts, it would explain my off feelings about the house and the things shifting round. It was silly, of course, yet at the same time, it was the only explanation I could come up with.

I laid my head on my arms to think some more. I must have drifted off to sleep because I jerked awake after a dream of twin girls running around the house, holding hands and giggling little girly secrets with one another.

I raised my head off my arms and turned towards the window, looking to see if it was dark outside. Instead of seeing darkness or daylight, I saw two young dark, curly-haired little girls holding hands laughing and begging me to come and play with them. I screeched and jumped back from my seat, and raced out of the room.

Jasper came flying down the hallway shouting to me. We met halfway down the hallway and I flung myself into his arms crying.

"Whoa! What's happened, Edward?" he whispered.

I mumbled and sobbed everything that had happened. He pulled my head back and looked at me. He could tell I was being deadly serious. He led me back into the study, went over to the window where I had seen the girls, and showed me there was nothing there.

Incredulously, I shouted that I had seen it. Jasper said he believed me, but that I had maybe seen them while half-asleep and thinking back to my dream my brain had conjured up the image of them.

~X~

A day or two later, I asked Tanya to fax me over the story of what happened to the house. I hoped that there was a picture of the two girls I had dreamed about and seen through the window. I could then prove to myself that it was a dream and pure coincidence.

Except the problem was when the picture came through, it showed the family including the girls, and they were brown, curly-haired twins, complete with the dresses I had dreamt and "seen" them in—white Sunday dresses with a pink sash tied in a bow at the back.

I took the picture to Jasper. He shrugged it off saying it was pure coincidence. I had probably seen the picture some time ago, and when Tanya had told us the story, my brain must have conjured up the image.

I stalked out frustrated. I'd had it. Jasper needed to take me seriously and I was really scared by it all. I didn't think I wanted to live in a house where murders had occurred and I was dreaming about the people who had been murdered. It was unnatural and scared the living shit out of me.

~X~

I spooned Jasper in bed. He was breathing softly, but I knew he wasn't sleeping, as he always snored gently when he was asleep. I tugged him round so he faced me and I kissed him. He responded immediately, our tongues thrusting together in our passion. I wanted to go back to the shower and make love there. I dragged him off and flicked the shower onto warm.

I let the spray hit me on the back as we continued our kiss. It was warm and sexy, with the spray of the shower pelting my back and my hot and hard man at my front. I took his rock-hard dick in my hands and rolled it around my hand. He moaned into my mouth and grabbed my arse, digging his fingers which made my dick jerk to attention.

I turned Jasper to the wall and he braced himself on his hands. I knelt behind him and licked his entrance, using the water to help me a little along the way.

I stood and gently eased my cock into his arse, feeling him tighten as I pushed. I reached around and stroked his dick and he loosened and relaxed as I pushed in further. Jasper groaned and pushed back against me, almost making me lose it there and then.

I rocked my hips and thrust in deeper, a little harder this time. I knew what he could take and when it was time to ease up.

Before long, I was balls deep in him and began pumping away. Jasper's breathing grew more erratic as I fucked and stroked him, his orgasm impending and mine building quickly. Jasper pushed once more against me and I came, filling him with my come as he spilled over my hand and all over the tiles.

Once finished, he turned to me and kissed me softly. Then I remembered.

"Jas, we... I didn't use anything!" I cried.

"Ssh, it's okay. We both know neither of us has anything. It'll be fine. I love you enough to let it happen and I don't much fancy doing this to anyone else other than you. I love you," he whispered.

I felt the tears prick my eyes as he declared his love for me in a primal and beautiful way.

"Oh, Jas, I love you, too."

We tumbled into bed and lay with him spooning me. I drifted to sleep dreaming of murdering husbands and twin girls in Sunday dresses laughing for me to come and play with them.

~X~

I woke before Jasper and went downstairs to set the coffee maker going. I glanced around, pleased to find that everything was in its place. I still wondered if maybe it was ghosts, but I knew that was absurd. Everything I had seen and dreamt were just figments of my imagination. I knew that now and had to get over it. It was just a house at the end of the day. Bad things happened in houses all over the world.

Jasper followed me down shortly after the coffee maker finished dripping. His golden hair was all mussed—it was a sexy look and I knew he had left it like that on purpose. It never failed to turn me on, and as if on cue, my dick began to rise to attention. I decided to ignore the smug look of satisfaction on Jasper's face.

Instead, I wiggled my butt a little, remembering that I was wearing my pajama pants that were too big for me. I turned to the cupboards in search of cereal for breakfast with my lower section naked. I smiled to mself knowing the effect it would be having on Jasper.

I turned back around and found Jasper sat at the table staring into space. I figured maybe he was daydreaming. It was only as I noticed the look of abject terror on his face did I realise that something was wrong.

I stood directly in front of Jasper and waved my hand in front of his face—nothing. Not even a blink or flinch. I reached out to touch his shoulder with the intention of gently shaking him, when he came to life, screamed, picked up the fork next to him and stuck it in my leg.

I howled in agony as I felt the teeth of it pierce my skin. I stumbled back pulling the fork out of Jasper's hand and ripping it out of my leg. Blood seeped through my PJ pants as I reached for a cloth to stem the flow. Jasper came out of his reverie as soon as he heard me howling in pain. He seemed confused and worried.

"Ed, what happened? Why is your leg bleeding?" he cried.

"Jasper, you stabbed me in the leg with your fork. Don't you remember?" I sobbed in pain.

"No! I would never do anything like that!"

"Well, you did, Jas. I can't say I run around jabbing myself with forks on a daily basis," I snapped.

Jasper hung his head in shame and instantly I felt bad for he clearly hadn't been with me when he stuck the fork in my leg. He was off somewhere, probably not anywhere nice judging by the look of pure horror he had on his face at the time.

I hobbled to the medicine cabinet and found some large plasters. After sticking one on the four little wounds, I threw the cloth I had used in the bin. It was no good now because it couldn't be used again.

I walked around the table to where Jasper sat and pulled him into my arms, which was my way of letting him know that I was not angry with him nor upset with him. It was one of those things, and it was done, so nothing needed to be said any further.

~X~

A few more days passed, but occurrences still happened. I kept seeing that family in my dreams. I would hear giggling when I was walking along the upstairs hallway, things would be moved around, and Jasper kept drifting away on me.

It was on one particular day that everything seemed to escalate further. I kept hearing cries of pain, not giggles of fun. Jasper slipped into another one of his episodes, except that time he was walking around. I caught him out of the corner of my eye, and followed quietly behind. I knew not to disturb him and merely keep an eye on him so he didn't hurt himself.

He meandered into my study and started pulling the books off the shelves. When he didn't find whatever it was he was looking for, he went to the desk and pulled the drawers out. Still, he turned away like he hadn't found anything.

I ventured further into the study, thinking that as I knew where everything was, then maybe I could somehow get through to him and get him to tell me what he was searching for, and I could probably find it for him.

I reached out and grasped his shoulder to turn him around to face me. He had stopped by the fireplace and was staring into it. There was no fire in it. I hadn't used it once since we have moved in.

Yet, Jasper was looking at it so intently, as if he saw something I did not. I tapped his shoulder and grasped his arm gently. He flung me off, grabbed the poker next to the fireplace and whacked me on the head with it.

I saw stars and fell to the floor clutching my bleeding head. I stared at Jasper who looked back coldly and dispassionately. He was not the Jasper I had fallen in love with, not when he was like this.

I ran to the kitchen crying and pulled out another cloth to clean my head up. From the feel of things, nothing was broken, other than my heart. I appeared to have a slight wound at my hairline. I cleaned it up as best I could and took another plaster out of the medicine cabinet.

Once I was patched up, I stormed back into the study and began shaking Jasper while shouting his name. His head lolled back and forth, but he said nothing. I slapped him hard across the face.

"Show me where it is, you fucking cunt!" Jasper bellowed at me.

I reeled from what he had said. He never said the "C" word! He hated that word. I gawped at his, my mouth working like a fish, but no sound emerging. Jasper blinked and looked at me like he had just woken up.

"Hey babe, what happened to your head?" he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered," I bumped it on one of the cupboards." There was no point in upsetting him.

He'd no idea what he had done as he never remembered anything after these episodes. Whenever I had mentioned the doctors, he refused, denying there was anything wrong with him. I couldn't force him to go, but I wished he would see sense. How long would it be before he caused me or himself some serious damage?

Hitting me on the head was bad enough. I mean, he could have seriously injured me. Yes, I had lied about how I hurt my head. What was the point in upsetting him again? All it would serve to do was make us fight and fall out.

I wished that Jasper could see how this house was affecting us. Mostly him, it made him into a person I was afraid of. But I couldn't leave him alone, in case he really hurt himself somehow. I knew I couldn't live with myself if some major harm came to him because I neglected to look after him.

~X~

The more I thought about Jasper's behaviour, the more determined I was to find some sort of record as to what happened with the family who originally owned this house. Jasper was acting like an enraged husband—one who had just found out his wife was cheating on him.

It was crazy, but I had the weirdest feeling that the house was remembering the events through Jasper. It would explain why I could still hear the girls, why I kept dreaming about events that may or may not have happened. It was more and more likely that they did.

Somehow, I was slipping into the role of the wife, except I had never cheated on Jasper, and nor would I. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I'd planned for us to settle into this house for a few months and then propose to him.

The way things were going, we were not going to be in this house for much longer. I was exhausted all the time from my nightmares and keeping up with Jasper's blackout moments—as I had decided to call them.

I spoke to my best friend, Alice, about them. I knew she wouldn't laugh at me or think that I was crazy, but hopefully she could shed some light on the events that were happening. She believed a lot in the supernatural. I begged her to come back to the house and see if she could sense anything or some kind of presence.

She agreed to come back one afternoon after meeting with her. Jasper had another episode, which resulted in him throwing a bottle of vodka at me. Luckily, it missed me, but I'd been cut by the glass that had rained down on me and gotten caught in my shirt.

Alice had patched me up at her house and we set off back. I hoped that she would sense something as it would confirm that I was not crazy and that something supernatural was definitely happening to us.

I didn't want it to be anything else, because that would mean Jasper knew what he was doing when he was hurting me, or that he remembered, but didn't want to say he remembered and risk being sent off to some place for lunatics.

That's when it hit me—the asylum for the criminally insane that the husband had been sent to after murdering everyone. If Alice couldn't tell me anything, then I would visit him and see if he could tell me anything.

~X~

Alice closed her eyes as she concentrated. She hummed softly in her throat and wandered around the rooms. Each time she left a room, she whispered something. I never heard what it was, but assumed it was a prayer of some kind to protect each room from whatever lay within the house.

Alice wandered into the study, and her eyes popped open as she stared at the window where I had seen the girls. She walked over to it, running her hands over it. Whimpering, she backed away and fled the room to go upstairs.

Storming into a room, she screamed for them to come forward and show themselves. As I walked into the room behind her, I saw something shifting in the shadows, and out walked the two girls I had seen in my dreams and in my study.

They were holding hands but crying. No sounds were made, yet I could see silver tears making tracks down their cheeks as they cried silently.

"Now, you two, listen to me. I want the truth and nothing but, okay?" The girls nodded and Alice continued, "Did the police get it right when they found your bodies in here or were you killed outside the study, where Edward say you both?"

I stood looking stunned as the girls held up two fingers each. They were saying the second comment—they were not murdered in their beds like the police had thought! They had seen their father kill their mother in the study and that was why he had killed them outside. Those poor babies!

Parts of Jasper's behaviour began to slip into place. His never-ending temper when he went into one of his episodes as well as the way he would swear and use words that I knew he hated. I asked Alice if it were possible that everything was being relived through us, and that could be why Jasper was the way he was.

Alice nodded. She explained that anyone who was susceptible to paranormal events could be dragged into the past and forced to relive any event that happened within a building. Ever since he was a child, Jasper had always complained of seeing things that no one else could. People had said he was crazy, so maybe he had been seeing ghosts all along.

It made no sense how he could be having memories of the father. If it was only twenty years ago, he should still be alive. I turned from the room and headed back to my study, with Alice hot on my heels. I decided to call the asylum to see if they could tell me if he was still alive or dead.

I walked into the study to find Jasper sitting in my leather desk chair, with his feet propped on the desk with a blank look on his face. I knew he was having another episode. His face would always look blank and vacant, like he wasn't really there anymore.

"Well, well, what have we here, Rose? This your new fancy person? Is this who you have been fucking behind my back?" Jasper screamed at me.

"What? Jas, no! It's Edward, can't you see me?" I sobbed.

"After all our years of marriage, Rose, to go off with someone else! Who's to say my girls aren't really mine then, huh? How many other men have you shacked up with over the years," he growled maliciously.

He couldn't see me as me. He was seeing me as Rose, the wife of the father, I assumed. He must be seeing Alice as someone else, a man perhaps. I knew this much though, I was terrified. When he was like this there was no telling what he was going to do.

Jasper raised himself out of the chair and sauntered toward me. I stood my ground, but I shaking like a leaf. I was truly afraid of Jasper. Even though he was the love of my life, I stood terrified of him.

"You filthy fucking whore! The whole fucking town knows you've been shacking up with him! Except I was the fucking last one to know!" Jasper screeched.

I closed my eyes hoping that it would all go away, and my Jasper would return to me quickly before things got out of hand. I remembered back to the story clipping Tanya had shown me. The husband had killed the family shortly after finding out his wife had been cheating on him.

"Didn't think I'd find out did you? Well, even if the town hadn't told me, I found your diary Rose, the one you hide behind the fireplace? Look what it states here: _'Went to meet Jake today. We slipped back to his house and made love until dusk began to settle. Oh, how amazing a lover he is. I hate to go behind Emmett's back, but he refuses to touch me, or look at me, like I am not his wife anymore. Since having the twins, it is almost like he is disgusted with me'_." Jasper chuckled mirthlessly. "Disgusted with you? The reason I never touch you Rose, was because when I did, you would roll away from me, or tell me you were tired or busy looking after the girls. Bullshit!" he screamed.

I looked him dead in the eyes, and knew that my Jasper was no longer there. It was this Emmett guy. He was in Jasper now, and Jasper was reliving everything that had happened that night, and I was his wife!

Going from making love together two days ago to looking into the murderous eyes of my lover was crazy! I was so scared that I didn't know what to do. Alice just cowered in the corner, afraid that if she moved, Jasper might notice her and start on her.

Jasper stormed from behind the desk. I closed my eyes and sighed my relief. It was only as I felt the pain in gut did I open them to find Jasper pushing a knife into my belly. I stared at him wide-eyed, but wouldn't let him move the knife further. I knew that if I let it go, he would rip me open like a fish.

Alice screamed and ran out of the room sobbing. I heard the front door slam and then nothing but my own heavy breathing. I looked over to the window and saw two small faces staring at me. I knew it. Those twins had seen everything that night—how their father had gutted their mother like a piece of meat, before meeting their fates, too.

Jasper trod over to the window and I crawled behind the desk. I had to hide for a while as I needed to think. I heard a poker being drawn from the stand next to the fireplace and knew this was it. It was do or die time.

I reached under my desk where I kept a gun, pulled the knife from my gut and rolled out from behind the desk with the gun aimed at Jasper.

"Jas, please, if you are in there, do not make me do this. I love you, please," I sobbed, tears streaming down my face.

"I didn't make you run off with your fucking shag buddy, and I'm not making you do anything now. You're disgusting Rose, you don't have what it takes to pull the fucking trigger," he laughed.

As he launched the poker at my face, I fired the gun once. It struck dead at his heart and he dropped to the floor, not moving nor breathing. The poker struck me on the head and I passed out. The last thing I remembered was that I had shot and killed my only love.

~X~

Several Years Later

"Ooh, look Mommy, the house is so big!" shouted the twin girls in unison.

"Yes, girls, it is. How would you like this to be our new home? Me, you two and Daddy?" Emily asked.

"Oh Mommy, really? Are we going to live here?"

Emily nodded at her twin daughters and giggled. The family was going to be just fine here. The house was big and open. It looked beautiful, and she could have the study to work in—her paintings would get the perfect light in there.

She called to her husband to start unloading the car as they may as well get started before the removal van arrived with all their furniture.

"Come on, Emmett, we don't have all day," Emily laughed.

Emmett grumbled about women being so bossy and troublesome, but he began unloading the car anyway. He loved his wife and would do anything for her and his beautiful girls.

Emily looked up to the sky and prayed that her husband may never find out about the affair she'd had. She didn't want Emmett to question if the girls were his, for she didn't know herself.

~X~

I looked on as I watched the family move in. I heard Emily's prayer and knew it would not be answered. Even though I had never betrayed Jasper, I found out not long after I had shot him and he had killed me the poker, that he had been seeing another man behind my back.

I recognised the man called Emmett as the husband from the newspaper clipping I had seen. I'd heard that he had escaped from the asylum, no traces of him were found. No one had thought to check the old house.

That house had a way of bringing secrets out of people, and the bigger they were, the worse the end result was.

I turned my back to the living world and disappeared into the swirl of clouds that was heaven. I hadn't found Jasper here yet, and probably never would. Perhaps it was for the best. I didn't think I could look at him knowing he had been fucking another man behind my back. He has been the cheater, not me. I expected it would only be a matter of weeks, possibly months before I saw Emmett's twin girls up here, like I said, that house has a way of bringing out even the worst of secrets in people.

**Well guys, did you think it deserved the winning place of Most Nail Biting? I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
